


Virginia Moon (Revisited)

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Completely Selfindulgent, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Songfic, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: He needed something to cheer him up.Edited, because I learned a couple of things over the October Fic Fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infrigment intended. All song lyrics used in good faith, no profit was made from this fic, except maybe brightening the mood of the writer and (hopefully) the reader.

Mulder was driving home. Alone. Mid October early sunsets, overcast sky and sun creeping about like it was sick of it all, didn't help to improve his mood much either.  
It wasn't the beautiful gold red and brown autumn of New York, or even Oxford on a good day, it wasn't a mild sunday afternoon when the sun is shining through rainbow colored leaves and the sky is the color of Scully's eyes.  
The world looked gray, bleak, doom and gloom all across the board.

He needed something to cheer him up.  
Like music! He pushed the auto-tune button on his car stereo and waited.  


_Hello darkness my old friend..._

"Oh, come on!"

_I've come to talk to you again..._

Simon and Garfunkel wallowed in self pity and it felt like someone was listening to his thoughts. It creeped him out, "nope" he skipped to the next station.

_Are you lonesome tonight..._

"Et tu, Brute?" The King was too spot-on this days. "Next"

_Get around round round I get around_

"Nope, not that desperate"

_With or without you, I can't live..._

"BO-NO-NO NOT U2"

_What a man, what a man, what a man, what a mighty good man_

"Am I a mighty good man for ya, Scully? No way to know. Next!"

_I wanna be your everything_

Some soul tune made him stop for a minute "Huh, might as well own up to it" he said to himself with a shrug.

_I want you to know that you’ve got me to depend on_

"Yup"

_And to lean on_

"And more, just say the word"

_To talk to and to walk with_

"We already do that anyway"

_And if you need somebody to love you baby_

"I'm here"

_Well here I am baby_

"Damn right!"

_Come get what I’ve got for you._

"Ouch" that would earn him a good left hook straight in the face "Next!"

_Let's get it on_

"You're trying to get me killed Marv?" He scowled at the radio sitting innocently in his dashboard. He needed something safer. He held the button jumping forward through stations and stoped at some heavy haunting guitar riff that should be safe enough.

_I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks_

"More like years" he sighed.

_Talk to me softly, there's something in your eyes_

"Next"

_Who's gonna drive you home, tonight_

"Not me, obviously" he replied in sing-song voice. It started to become ridiculous.

_I want to know what love is_

"What the! What is wrong with this radio? Last chance!" He punched the button with a vengeance, hand at the ready to turn it off at the first sign of cheesy love song, but got hit back with a smooth guitar, quiet piano and soft drums in the background. A raspy male croon filled the car, but it wasn't the voice that stoped him in his tracks, it was the woman whispering in the background. 

_Dearest constellation, heaven surroundin' you_  
_Stay there, soft and blue. Virginia Moon, I'll wait for you tonight_

Somehow together they were singing about his Scully. His heavenly creature with soft blue eyes he thinks and dreams about almost every night.

_Sweetest invitation, breaking the day in two_  
_Feelin' like I do, Virginia Moon, I'll wait for you tonight_  
_And now our shapes become shadows in your light_

The words he didn't dare to whisper, but if she only knew that to be together would be a dream come true. How her light has drawn him in and led him through the darkest nights and how he'd love to bask in it, free of fear and doubt.

_In the morning wind we're through and tomorrow rescues you_  
_I will say goodnight_

What a morning it would be, if they'd keep each other up all night and fell asleep with first light.

_Secret fascination, whisper a quiet tune_  
_Hear me callin' you, Virginia Moon, I'll wait for you tonight_

"Each and every night, Scully, for the rest of my life. Is it a secret? I hope not."

Soft bossanova flowed through the speakers straight into his heart, warming the last glimpse of sun peeking through the clouds as he started to wonder if she had plans for tonight.

They say, that when you are in love all the love songs on the radio suddenly start making sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> "Virginia Moon" apeared on the 2005 Foo Fighters album "In Your Honor"  
> Why Mulder hears it on the radio in October 1998-ish, I don't know. Must be an X-file
> 
> Also parts inspired by the brilliant autumn mood piece by tatooedlaura [ "Density of Fog"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8237603)


End file.
